missrandomstuffs_stufffandomcom-20200213-history
Nickel Diamma
Name: Jasper Diamma Age: 15 Gender: Male District: 1 Personality: Shows to be an Evil, Killing Maniac and he is. He also is very confusing because he says nice things, but he just looks and sounds evil. Weapon(s): Sword, Throwing Axe Physical Appearance: Interesting thing about his eyes. When you look into his eyes, all you can see is the blood of the people he's killed. Strengths: Strong, Fast, Stealthy, Accurate Weakness(es): Not the most Trustworthy (which is why he's trying so hard during training for Careers to trust him), Not the best at Making Allies (besides Careers since people think he's scary), Doesn't really "trust" anyone (wouldn't want to be asleep when someone else is on watch, only goes to bed when he feels safe) Fear: Bats, Trash Cans (only when 7 people are around it...strange phobia) Interview Angle: Act Nice and Funny. However, try to sound scary. Have your voice sound scary, but your really saying nice and funny stuff. Training Strategy: Stay with the Careers and make them feel like they can trust you. Also, try to intimidate some other tributes by agressively killing the dummies. But at lunch, act all friendly to them. Have the tributes be confused by what you're doing so they never know what you're doing. Individual Training Strategy: Walk in and start beating up dummies. Start off by throwing knives at the dummies, aiming for their body, then come up to them using a sword and cut off their body parts. Once your done chopping them up. Use the body parts to spell your name. Then, leave like nothing happened Bloodbath Strategy: Aim for the swords right away. Make a mad dash for the swords and, once he grabs two, start killing tributes all over the place. After he kills one tributes, he hides inside the Cornucopia, waiting for another tribute to come. When a tribute comes, he amputates their legs with his sword then give a final death blow. Games Strategy: Stay with the Careers for as long as possible. Mainly stay with mine or HGF21's tributes, but do stay with the Careers. One by one, start picking off the Careers by going hunting with them. Then, when they aren't looking, throw a rock so they turn away from him and stab them with a sword. Then, make a little cut in your arm and run towards the Careers saying a tribute one the Careers want to kill attacked and killed tributes that he killed. When only a few are left, team up with HGF and my tributes and kill them. Feast Strategy: Participate along with the Careers (if alive).Wait until some tributes start coming before ambushing them in surprise. Final Battle Strategy: If any of HGF and my Careers are still alive, stay with them. Stay out in the open of the Cornucopia and wait for someone to attack. Keep fighting with your sword or long distance, with your throwing axes, until all the tributes are dead. If HGF or my tributes are still alive, then fight with them until they are dead. Token: Nothing Alliance: Careers, HGF and my Career tributes Backstory: Believe it or not, Jasper used to be a kind-hearted kid when he was in elementary school. The boys wouldn't hang out with him and decided to bully him. Girls would feel pity on him, but would never go out with him. After school every day, it seemed like he had a schedule with some boys to be shoved in a trash can and have it roll down the street, rolling right towards traffic. Luckily, he never got hit by a car, but he did have many people laugh at him once he got out of the trash can. One of those days, bats were in the trash can and they scratched and bruised him, even when he was rolling down the hill. Over time, he seemed to have grown a protective shell like bacteria when they grow an endospore. He became less affected by the bullying and started maning up. For 6th Grade, he was home school and when he returned to 7th Grade, he WAS the bully. The seven kids that started bullying him, met their ends before he was reaped. That's right, Jasper killed them. He would ambush one at a time, having the main person who bullied him wait in fear of when his end will meet. At first, he started to feel safer after a week went by, but another week never came as he killed him using a sword just before the week was over. He was 13 by the time he finished killing all the bullies and so he was enrolled in the Career Academy. He learned how to throw axes and even learned many survival skills along the way. Then, he volunteered two years later, believing he could kill a lot of kids from this twist. Category:Hunger Games Category:15 Year Olds Category:Male Category:Tributes